Uncalled For
by xRememberxMe
Summary: Dedicated to the sad and unfortunate lack of Hinata X Otonashi Fan-fictions. Hinata needs to summon up his courage and tell the pink haired teen how he feels. Only the thought of being rejected keeps him wandering around with uncertainty. Will he ever be able to confess and have his feelings returned?
1. Uncalled For

**My first Yaoi~ Oh, how excited I am to finally try this. ^^ I want to thank Anna Mae for motivating me and for all her previous hard work. You are my Idle~**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think. I apologize for it not being too long, for it is only the Introduction to future chapters. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their rightful owner; Jun Maeda.**

**~OoOo~**

_That same white blur has been blinding my dreams again. It's as if I am trapped in a tall white room and there is no pathway to escape. The deafening sound of silence seems to have been overcoming my life for as long as I can remember. When will I ever find the courage to wake up from this nightmare?_

"Yuzuru," a mischievous voice soothed as the figure slowly crept to the small mattress opposite of the room.

The small male groaned in his sleep at his name being called, him turning to face the room's opposite, refusing to open his eye-lids.

A quiet chuckle was heard by the sleeping Yuzuru making him stiffen inwards at the thought of someone else lurking in the contents of his room.

Still tired had he not been able to rationalize the fact of the voice being not a mere foot away, though.

Piercing eyes looked hungrily at the younger male in his awaking slumber. A sleeping Yuzuru, his black-T loosely fitted around his upper half, the shirt partially lifted over his well-built abdomen. Also a black belt adorned his slim waist, followed by a tight pair of skinny jeans that came down to his ankles.

The figure pressed his palm against the red-heads stomach, earning a small moan in return. The pressure of the hand deepened as the figure made its way on top of the male, then releasing when the being moved its hand to the male's cheek, Yuzuru's eyes still closed.

A peaceful second went by as the figure watched the male, the boy's sleepy expression making him lick his lips hungrily. The mystery being then leaned in and embraced him in a passionate kiss, which made Yuzuru's eyes shoot open, him gasping as amethyst eyes met his own.

"H-Hinata," the red-head exclaimed, him trying to free himself from under the blue-headed intruder. His attempt failing when the older male's arms pinned his body to the mattress beneath them.

"Shh," Hinata whispered as he pressed his index finger to the male's lips.

"But, what are you-," Yuzuru was cut off by yet another embrace sent from the man in blue. But instead of breaking the kiss he held it in longer, distracting the younger male while he poked him in the mid-ribs. A spot in which made the younger male loosen and slowly fall back into his slumber. Hinata hadn't known how he'd found out the secret location, but his guess was something he had found out as they'd played when they were younger.

When he was confident the red-head was now sleeping, he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you know yet," he whispered as a smile graced his lips.

In the morning the younger male would have no remembrance of what had happened earlier that night. He would act completely normal as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred just a mere few hours ago.

Hinata hesitated as he closed the door to leave Yuzuru's room. He had missed his chance again. It was as if every chance he had gotten to tell him his feelings he would always blow it. If only Otonashi wouldn't be so shocked when he did something to show how special he was to him.

'_But I guess it is my fault,' _he thought_. 'Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. And I keep doing Uncalled For actions that keep making him uncomfortable.'_

He sighed. If only he had the guts to tell him how he'd felt, may a huge weight be lifted off of his chest. It was only the thought of him getting rejected that kept him wandering the Earth with uncertainty. He'd just try again another time. Hopefully then he wouldn't hesitate.

Or was that too much to ask for?


	2. Fight Back A Tear

I woke up with an unusual feeling of warmness as I arose from my bed. Stretching, I relaxed the tension between my muscles and stood. The last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed but as I have an occupation, I merely rub my tired eyes and make my way to my wardrobe. I yawn as I select my normal attire from the wooden burrow on the far wall of my dorm and sigh as I realize there is nothing to look forward to. Everyday is the same, no changes whatsoever, and this, is why every passing day seems more and more dismal.

To my advantage though, the people I know seem to keep their personalities controllably. They let nothing come in the way of them wearing that enthusiastic smile on their faces, laugh at the same everyday jokes, and playfully make their living in our stimulation of what used to be.

People like Shiina and Noda, though. They simply make life here more realistic. Making it seem as if what we're imprisoned in is actually a Normal World, unlike an everlasting Hell that reminds us of what has left us and will never return.

But aside from what no one can escape, I merely fight back a tear as I have done many times before and smile as I open my door.

~OoOo~

"God,"

I woke up with my head throbbing. It had banged so hard against my skull I could here its own pulse starting to form. I slowly picked myself off the floor – which I had guessed was the result of me falling from my mattress during the night – and playfully ruffled my blue hair.

Having already my school uniform on from the day before, I sighed and collapsed on my bed. The classes didn't start until another fifteen minutes so I would take my time.

I crossed my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling, hoping it would relax my mind to prepare me for the rest of the day. It didn't take long before the images of the night before to shoot across my mind and have my face riffling through many shades of red.

"No,"

I had done it again. I knew it wouldn't have been long before I tried again but I thought I would at least hold back until a couple of days.

I sighed.

But aside from what no one can escape, I merely fight back a tear as I have done many times before and smile as I open my door.

~OoOo~


	3. Furious Appearance

**Now that my Story has somewhat taken place, it is going to be separated only by Hinata's P.O.V. If anything occurs and it is needed to be changed, I will nonetheless inform you about what is what.**

**I also realized that the last chapter was pretty short, okay, just two disappointing lines put together, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been mostly reading other stories and have been envious of their amount of reviews. So, for a thriving motivation to receive compliments for myself, I will try my very best to make the rest of this story to your liking. **

**Okay, now Please Enjoy~ 3**

**~OoOo~**

I knew from the start of class something had happened. Everything seemed too quiet and something like this hasn't happened before. I know I should brush off the feeling but as I know focusing my attention on my classes will bring me to a higher chance of being erased, I slouch back into my chair and stare at the clock overhead the blackboard towards the front of the room.

The faster the day ended, the better.

But as everyone else sees it, the situation happened to be the complete opposite, because not but 2 hours later when History had let out, I was stopped by Yurippe and Takamatsu. As unusual as the pair before me was, I held back a laugh and set my bag down to show I was listening.

"An unfortunate event has caused an unsettling pattern of ripples to occur," Yurippe starts.

As dumbfounded I may look at this statement I reassure myself as Takamatsu nervously pushes up his glasses, for he obviously was probably as clueless as I on this subject.

I nodded, "Judging by you suddenly speaking proper," I turn to Takamatsu at this, "I guess it has something to do with Angel."

He just narrowed his eyes as I plastered a smirk on my face.

"Whoa, Hideki. I'm impressed," she shows off a smile. "You actually discovered Common Sense!"

I let her pat my head as Mr. Clueless turns away and lets out a, "Tch."

"Due to this strange happening though," her face then turned serious, "I have to inform you that there is a replacement dorm needed in exchange for your current one."

I didn't let this bother me because, in truth, I was excited. My room was located on the South Wall of the school. This meaning everyone else was crowding over the North Wall. And because of our classes separated between the East and West Walls, it was nearly impossible to follow a conversation with anyone.

I hated how the morning felt as I opened my door to find nothing but a long hallway ahead of me for motivation.

"So for the time being, or nonetheless permanent, I have requested you share a dorm with Otonashi."

**~OoOo~**

Thud...

Thud…

Thud…

My heart's constant beating made it difficult to sort out what has happened. Yuzuru, the one I have been secretly stalking all this time, has now somehow wandered into a shared dorm with me. A dorm that will now allow closer interaction between us both.

Thud…

A dorm shared with Yuzuru… My secret love.

**~OoOo~**

I find myself half running-walking to my new destination. Having received the directions from Takamatsu I ran from the room before anyone could have said anything more on the matter.

It turns out, Angel had been sighted along the outer-wall of the school and had – to my advantage – wandered towards the Southern Wing of the building.

She said that the sightings have been happening quite frequently lately and that she thought an action should take place. So as you can see, the result was me having to move from my former, depressing scraps of a room to my new home shared with my beloved crush.

I thought about that for a moment. Now that my desire was found and a possession, what would become of the future? What I had been wanting for so long was now mine, now what would I do?

I stopped pacing and leaned against the hard cement wall, the long hallway now closing in on me as I felt as if I was imprisoned. My head throbbed and my body ached as the truth had now unraveled its way into my being. Well, actually into my dorm to get technical.

I would have no time to plan or think once I passed through Yuzuru's door. Not to mention the others would be near so I couldn't try anything without being immediately terminated by a walking bystander outside of his room. I sighed. If I was going to try and confess, I was going to have to do it soon. All I had to do was breathe and continue what I have been doing all this time before this small incident.

Alright, as easy as it had sounded when I ran it through my head, I sure was going to be surprised for what would lie ahead.

**~OoOo~**

When I knocked there hadn't been an answer. He wasn't there so I just helped myself inside and started unloading my items onto another side of the room. There was a second bed already placed and some other small furniture nicely selected to fill in the open space. Yuzuru had already known of my staying, that's for sure.

I gently placed my picture of the first time we went to the Guild on a glass table next to my mattress, and wondered what Yuzuru thought when he had heard the news. Had he been excited? Had he been upset? Had he been angry at how he hadn't received a better roommate? As to what emotions flowed through him at that moment remain a mystery, I knew that whatever they were, I was planning to change them within the time being.

I smiled at my foolish intentions and continued to sort my things. I placed my army-green pillow against the bed's headrest and lay my baseball bat on its side in one of the top drawers of a nearby bureau.

Soon I had nothing but a small lamp and a CD Player with headphones left to sort through the room. I wiped my forehead in relief as I slowly then moved my glance around the room. Otonashi's side was… Beautiful.

Everything had been perfectly aligned and organized within his space. Not a single wrinkle had been visible on his sheets, no trash lie around his floor, not to mention nothing out of place between his clothes tucked neatly inside his closet, his class textbooks stacked tidily on his bedside table, and some personal photos taped cleverly upon his side of the ceiling.

I collapsed on his bed to get a closer look at the images, and I tucked my arms behind my head to get in a comfortable position.

On the far left was one I was awfully familiar with, and I let out a chuckle at how he would put such a thing up to remember. It was taken when we both had fallen asleep during class and Yurippe had drawn the word "Loser" and a mustache on both or our faces. I felt myself get lost as I thought how cute he had looked that day.

I then turned my attention to start going through the pictures from left to right.

The second was one I hadn't ever seen before. It was a picture of Noda and Shiina conversing with one another, and as I looked closer, found that Noda had a streak of red blushing his cheeks.

At this I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. I had to remember to ask Yuzuru for a copy.

The next was a group photo which had Yurippe in the front, followed by Takamatsu and Fujimaki in the second row, and TK, Oyama, and Matsushita in the third. I looked to the back to find myself and a certain red-headed beauty, and as I turned to see the other figures in the row was interrupted by a light, 'Knock.'

I glanced up in fear of it being Yuzuru and him being curious with why I was in his bed, but instead was met with kind green eyes as they suddenly went dark at the sight of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A dark voice at the door hissed.

I was concerned at the very most of why such a person would make an appearance in his strawberry's room.

"Naoi?"

**Ah, I hope you enjoyed and Please Review~ **


	4. Always Believe You

**_Sorry for the wait, my pretties. ^^ I have been so caught up in school-prepping that I haven't gotten the chance to start on the next chapter. I know it's not a story one thrives for, nor is it the best, but Thank You for those who have kept with me and continued their support throughout my few chapters. _**

**_This chapter also, to my greatest pleasure, was helped by my dearest friend 'Pitfalls.' She is just so sweet and her writing is a complete motivation to help me improve. You should read some of her work sometime, but not until you finish this story of course. ;D And please don't forget about me when you do~ T^T_**

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own any of these characters nor the plot of Angel Beats, they belong to their rightful owner; Jun Maeda._**

The room was silent for a few brief seconds, the two of us just daring one another to make a sound. At last it was not I, but him that decided to interrogate first.

"Why are you in Otonashi's room?"

I sat up abruptly at the sudden anger in his voice, even though we had known each other for years. The one thing that constantly repelled us as being the friends we grew to be was our red-head, and him alone. Now every time he came into a conversation it was like a flock of crows fighting over a rabbit, labeled free to take when a passing car made it road kill. And there wasn't anything we could do to change that unless we decreased our current relationships with him. Which, by the way, would never happen as long as the Earth kept rotating, the Moon kept controlling the tides, and the Sun remained as still as the firm ground beneath us.

I seriously couldn't take this nonsense anymore.

"What does it matter." I retorted as I fell back onto the soft contents of the mattress and closed my eyes. I could tell by the unusual noise that escaped his mouth that he was utterly disgusted, as if I'd insulted him in the worst possible way.

Seconds later I heard the door slam, but the ensuing footsteps told me that he didn't leave. I flashed my eyes open to see him a foot away from the bed, his green irises narrowed into slits and glaring daggers at me.

Leaning forward fluidly, he pulled up on my collar with his tiny fingers in a fist and, completely surprisingly me, picked me up off the bed enough to slam me back down and knock the air out of my lungs.

"Listen here," he growled, pulling me closer to his face. I coughed and took a deep breath, making sure it wasn't too drastic for him to gain pleasure from my pain.

"Yuzuru is mine. Our love was finally growing and now you decide to step in and screw it all up. So I suggest you leave and let us continue or–"

"Since when do you and Yuzuru have anything more than being friends," I interrupted, a little too angry than I should have been.

Naoi's grip tightened when I had used Otonashi's first name, 'Yuzuru', as if he was the only one who could call him that.

"Oh…" It was a quiet whisper, which was way scarier than his previous shouting. His grip loosened and he took a step back, him looking like he had finally gone mad. He reached in his top-right black jean's pocket and pulled something out that was all too familiar.

He pointed it at my shocked expression and rested his index finger gently on the trigger, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Woah!?" I screeched.

One second we were barely raising our voices and the next he pulls out a gun. What the hell?! But then again it's not like I can die or anything. Not unless he hypnotized me to never wake up, and even that may not be possible.

"It won't kill you but it'll keep you away long enough to let me prove myself to him. Then it won't matter what you do because he'll be mine."

I slowly got off the bed, hands held up placatingly, and dared myself to speak.

"W-What are you planning to do?"

Naoi smirked. "Don't tell me... You like him, too?"

I didn't know if it was just me but that statement didn't sound very much like a question. It was more of a 'Do you have a death wish?' kind of response. I hate these kind of situations because they make me realize how vulnerable I am. Pathetic.

Naoi raised the gun, which had been lowered slightly as he spoke. "Don't worry, you won't feel the fear of losing him anymore," his eyes darkened into a poisoning crimson red.

'Crap,' I thought. 'The freak is actually planning on hypnotizing me.'

I closed my eyes - at least I'd get to beat the crap out of him later.

Just then the door opened and we quickly averted our eyes from each other, heads snapping towards the door to see what punishment awaited us.

My heart took a huge leap when pale pink eyes flooded my vision. Yuzuru… I was so lost in them I didn't even notice the change in Naoi's attitude when our beloved gave a questioning look towards me before his gaze dropped down to my hand. I glanced down to see the shiny object gripped tightly in my palm. A little gleam sparkled from the reflection of the light above.

I turned my attention to the raven, the small smirk embedded in his features hardly noticeable because not but a moment later he went up in tears.

"Otonashi!" He cried and ran over to him. He pushed his head into the older male's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hinata tried to do something horrible to me," a secretive smile in place as he stuck the tip of his tongue out at me, barely over the red heads shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and held back as much as I could, pushing down the need to stand up and rip that little brat to pieces. I wouldn't do it here, not in front of the one I loved, but he was sure to die after everything was settled.

Otonashi looked surprised at Naoi's action, his cheeks darkening. But I knew it wasn't because he liked him. 'How dare he embarrass him,' I growled internally.

Then he looked up at me and smiled. Thank God. He didn't fall for his trick. I smiled back and then for some reason we both burst out in laughter, Naoi releasing him, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry, Naoi," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "Hinata wouldn't ever do something like that, no matter how much he wanted to."

I looked down at that because a very dark blush threatened to show and I didn't want to give myself away. 'Thank you.'

Naoi was furious. "Whatever."

He strode past Otonashi and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I glanced back up at Yuzuru to see him grinning down at me. The blush came back. He then walked over to me and gently patted my back, not helping my predicament.

"It's okay, no need to be embarrassed."

I smiled back and nodded, though other thoughts ran through my head.

'Oh how clueless… I can't believe how innocent you are. But then again, you're cute when you're clueless.'

I tried to enjoy those few seconds while they lasted, for these kind of moments were always times to make a move. I just decided to go with something cliché, not really a lie but not something I would normally do. I embraced him in a hug and held back the urge to do something more. Surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me as well, and I smiled remembering the different action he had made when Naoi did the same.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"It's alright," he started, pulling back to look at me.

"I'll always believe you."

I sweat dropped.

'At least he hugged me back,' I thought. But inside I knew it wasn't why I wanted it to be. It was just because that's the kind of person he is. The kind of friend he is.

We high-fived one another and then got started on helping me unpack the rest of my things.

**~OoOo~**

After we finished setting up our room, I started to walk around the hallways to get an image in my head for the classes that started tomorrow. The bright light from the day had faded significantly and only a dim glow illuminated the long intersecting hallways, barely making the outline of furniture aligned on the walls visible. I made a note of Noda's dorm and Shiina's, just a few down from his. I was definitely going to have a talk with him later.

Then, a hallway down, I noticed the coffee machine I always saw Yuzuru by in the mornings. It was a routine: he would always buy a couple and offer one to me, and I would always turn him down saying I didn't drink caffeine. But the real reason was just because I didn't want him spending his money on me.

I walked over to it and inserted 200 yen in the coin compartment and received my change back from the slot. I then reluctantly popped open the can with a satisfying 'Click' and put the liquid to my lips.

It tasted sweet. That was the first thing that I thought of when the fluid flowed down my throat. My face screwed up into a grimace as the solid bitterness washed over me, lingering as remnants of the foul taste remained in my mouth. Now I remembered why I never drank caffeine.

How could he enjoy this? The thought puzzled me as images of red flooded my head.

About an hour later I decided to head back to my room, having to switch hallways when I remembered my dorm had changed. I could imagine our door in the distance, although it would still take about a minute or two to reach.

I had just passed through another door when I saw someone staring back at me through the window set into the corridor wall. I paused and took a step back, waiting for the figure to catch up so I could meet him outside. When the door opened it revealed an oh-so pissed off Naoi.

I smirked as he glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Looks like things didn't turn out so much like you planned," I said, amused and almost begging him to show a reaction.

"Filthy Pig," he insulted, making my smirk grow wider.

"Stubborn Brat," I threw back, casually shoving my hands in my pockets and walking away.

He growled but I just ignored it, it's not like he could do anything.

"I will get you back."

"I'm looking forward to it," I said turning the corridor and losing sight of him.

**~OoOo~**


	5. Midnight Chat

_**Four months. I apologize for not updating sooner, I just moved into another section of schooling so getting used to the different schedules and classes took some time... (( Yeah right, my lame excuse for procrastinating )) Nonetheless, the next chapter is here and I am looking forward to your reviews. Hopefully I'll be on top of things and get in another chapter soon. Thank You, and Enjoy,**_  
_**~` xRememberxMe**_

**~OoOo~**

I returned to my dorm a little later in the night than expected. I swore someone was following me as the slow pitter-patter of footsteps other than my own echoed in what seemed a never ending hallway, the darkness growing overhead and trying to annoyingly consume me in a blanket of shadows. I turned around multiple times to try and catch my little follower, but as many number of looks I could steal, I was still met with an empty path, nothing stirring but the quiet ticking of a clock in the distance.

"Sure…" I breathed, almost qualified as a whisper. Talking to myself was something I'd grown to do since I came here. It gave me a somewhat comforting feeling - if not complete confidence in itself - and allowed me to forget how dark and truly terrifying this world could really be. I took a final glance in the general direction opposite me.  
My eyes were slits, glaring at nothing in particular in the open space before me. I sighed and straightened up my posture. Nothing was there, it was only my mind's practical joke of trying to scare the hell out of me. Haha. Or was it really not as amusing as I may have brought it up to be?

A quiet snore escaped from the lump currently hidden in the covers when I passed through the door. _'Oh, he's already asleep.'_

I carefully tried to step around absolutely nothing at an attempt to be quiet, although after a short while I realized it wasn't particularly needed, and continued walking normally. I collapsed with a sigh on the soft contents of my mattress when I reached the foot of my bed.

I strained a yawn and carefully stretched out my back, satisfied with the crisp 'Crack's that followed. Finally exhaling the day's events in a single breath of exhaustion, I allowed myself to relax and sink into my comforter, the slow rise and fall of my chest soon falling into rhythm.

It had seemed a fairly long era of sleep, but when I finally opened my eyes to the same darkness and familiar whistle of a snore as before, I almost cried.  
It seemed this day was never going to be over as I looked over to my bedside table to be reminded of my misfortune that today just seemed to lovely weigh down my shoulders..  
On the clock in lime-green digitalized numbers it had read _2:28 am_.

My eyes slid past the table and came to a rather pleasant sight. I was met with a beautiful pair of roses, the owner's features showing curiosity and questions within them. The owner of the eyes stared back with a thoughtful expression though when it dropped, a playful smile pulled at the younger male's lips.

"Well what are you doing up Night Walker?" He chuckled teasingly.

Yuzuru's body was facing mine, one hand propped up against his cheek and the other sprawled out in front of his chest. His pink hair had appeared to be red in the night's shadow, loose strands spaced freely over his eyes that I seemed to have so easily got lost in. From what I could see his chest was bare and it wasn't necessarily helping the red that threatened to color my cheeks as I tried to act unfazed by his seductive appearance.

I managed a small smirk and used the weight of my legs to sit up on the bed. I swung my feet around the side of the mattress and let out a small grunt as I made my way to a standing position.

"I should say the same to you Cutey, what were you trying to do? Molest me in my sleep?"

Though I more than knew that the most likely cause was my loud awakening because not but a minute ago was he nearly dead to the world, lost in a vivid dream. Not to mention the fact that I had no room to talk about molesting someone in their sleep, not that I would call it that. I saw it more as expressing your feelings... just more in a physical way.  
He blushed slightly at the nickname but quickly, if not expertly resumed to his taunting motives.

"_Please, _I don't concern myself with any such intentions," he drawled out before narrowly averting his eyes towards me. "unlike you."

This was true.

I smiled intently at his unbeknownst discovery and he shook his head embarrassedly. "You're such an idiot," he quietly mumbled as I made my way over to him.

**~OoOo~**

So after the long pointless argument of Yuzuru calling me a pervert, ((A.N: Into so much trouble in so little time.))

"_Stop it," he had said for about the millionth time in the past five minutes. I chuckled inwardly and continued my gaze into the back bathroom mirror as I sat up on his bed. He poked his head out of the doorway with a rather cute look on his face. "I told you to quit!"_

_"No, I believe the exact word was 'stop'." I replied boredly, mostly because I was used to doing the opposite of what he said. Plus, making fun of him was sort of a backbone to our relationship. You never know how it was going to go. 'Did I go too far?' 'Was it not direct enough?' And more importantly it had way too many holes that could be easily taken advantage of when your cards were played right._

_The pinkette was standing arms crossed, his eyebrows slanted in an impatient line. He was needless to say fairly pissed, though I didn't really realize considering at the moment I was more interested with his uncovered chest._

_The dorm bathroom was painted a sky blue, a checkered pattern of orange, lime green and a darker blue boxing off the bottom half of the square walls. Two large twin mirrors hung on either side of the front and back wall with the sink and entry-space to the small room in between. Yuzuru had been getting ready for bed doing the essential - brush your teeth, wash your face , routine in which he forgot to heed to earlier in the day - when he noticed an unusual pair of eyes staring intently back at him from above. He looked up in the mirror in front of him to see a rather pleased smirk through the reflective image in the glass behind him._

_It took a moment after he had raised an unnoticed brow to the other, when he realized what was happening. He looked downward to internally smack himself. How did he forget to put a shirt on? And then a second question came to mind. What was he..._

_He turned to face the blue-headed male in a spectacular twirl, eyes widened and mouth agape._

_"You perverted bastard!"_

And that's how it basically started, I silently recalled, for a split second wondering how I exactly got into this mess to begin with.

His face was still scrunched up in an annoyed expression until he noticed my eyes suddenly seem to lock on his waist, slowly travelling up his slim figure to land on a very flustered expression.

"P-Pervert!"

**~OoOo~**

Midnight had resurrected from the darkness and regretfully crawled back into its grave almost as soon as it had come. Figures of pink and blue lie comfortably in the soft cushions of furniture when first signs of morning peered through the light maple shades, a warm if not mist-like blanket thickening the hushed silence that befell the two roommates.

Lilac eyes roamed around the tall white walls of the room, stopping lightly on the wardrobe where currently no clothes hung, only his baseball hidden below in the small, but wide top drawer. He moved his glance to the far window where a delightful chirp escaped from a robin, the Japanese bird friendly ruffling its black and cherry feathers in greeting.

A glare of light struck his attention from above. He looked up to see the same images he saw before that had been taped along the ceiling, the sun's rays reflecting off of the glossy paper and causing him to hold his hand up in protection from the gleam. He managed a weak smile, his restlessness finally taking its toll.

Yuzuru made an audible groan from Hinata's lap where his head had been placed sometime earlier in the morning. He looked down at him, the younger male's forehead etched with painful lines and a slight shiver ran up his shoulders as he leaned into Hinata's chest for support from what he guessed was a nightmare.

Hinata gently lifted his head off his legs and got out from beneath him, softly grabbing a pillow from the side and laying his head back down. He walked to the kitchen and poured out a glass of water, adding an ice-cube or two when he figured the cold water might help cool him down and get him relaxed. He came back into the bedroom/living room and set the glass on the small wooden table beside Yuzuru's bed.

The couch started to cave in like an underground tunnel and Hinata decided to move him into his own bed, thinking past any childish acts that might've surfaced when he brought the unconscious boy down onto the raspberry-colored bed sheets.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuzuru's forehead, letting his breathing linger for a few moments until he let off and made his way back to his own mattress. He faced towards the younger male and gave a small smirk.

He looked cute when he was sleeping.

He closed his eyes and wondered what the morning would bring him, realizing after all that this was indeed his first night staying with the pinkette and he was curious to find out what the others would think. Taking in a heavy breath he rolled over. He would find out what happens when the time comes, and that time would come soon enough.  
And with that he drifted off, exotic colors and visions of what his dreams had to offer that night filling his thoughts and carrying him away to that faraway land of children's dreams and imagination.

'_Good night.'_

**I hope the length has made up for the wait. If not, I apologize and please be sure to leave a review when you are finished. Thank You once again, I'll try and continue soon,**  
**~` xRememberxMe**


End file.
